Mortuaire
by Enclume
Summary: Il s'apellait.Harry était debout dans la nuit et il criait son propre nom."Harry!Harry!Reviens"Chapitre unique.


_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling. Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome._

* * *

Mortuaire

Il s'appelait.Il était debout dans la nuit et criait son nom,dans l'espoir qu'il revienne.

C'est près du lac.Je l'avais suivi.Car il était étrange.différent.malade.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.Et lorsque que je n'arrive pas à comprendre,il faut que je comprenne.

Un charme de silence.

Mais je sais comment les contrer.

Harry s'est mis à crier.Il s'est mis à crier son nom.Il s'appele."Harry!Harry!Reviens!"crit t'il sans s'arrêter.

Il pleure.Il crit.Il tape sur le sol.Du plus fort qu'il peut.Creuser sa propre tombe à coup de poings.

"Pourquoi moi?"

C'est une véritable question.Destinée à une personne invisible.Présente mais inexistente.

Je suis intelligente.

Les pièces s'emboitent.Puis vint le frisson de la compréhension.Le terrible frisson de l'effroi.L'effroi du savoir.

Je me lève et marche vers lui.Je tombe mille fois.Je me relève.Je crois ne jamais me rendre.Mes jambes ne fonctionnent plus.Je suis trop lourde à porter.Ma tête est trop pesante.Mon savoir trop important.Lui,il ne me voit pas.Il ne voit rien du tout.

Il ne verra jamais plus rien.Rien.Mort.

Je l'empoigne à la gorge et je le plaque au sol.J'ai du mal à parler,ma propre gorge a enflée et les mots se bouscule dans ma trachée.Mes yeux semblent vouloir les lire de par mon cerveau.

-5,4,3,2,1.Tu es mort.lui dis-je la voix lointaine,inarticulée.

-Oui.

Il m'a répondu simplement.Je ne sais pas de quoi il a l'air.Je ne sait pas si il a mal,si il est surpris ou si il est faché.Tout est flou.Seule ma colère est distincte.

-Je vais te tuer.Meurt une deuxième fois.Reviens et je te tuerais à nouveau.Reviens des morts et je serais sur ton chemin.

Les mots sont venus de la vérité même.C'était là,tout simplement.Je n'ai même pas eu à les prendres.Ils me sont venus.Je resserre ma poigne contre son cou et mon autre main contre ma baguette.

La mort m'est devenu accessible et banal.Qu'un geste.

-Il m'a demandé de mourrir.Alors je l'ai fais.

Je sens ses mains sur les miennes.Il a mal.Il veut que j'arrête.Mais il n'a pas besoin.Ses mots seuls ont suffit à désserrer ma poigne.Le doute s'immisce dans mon esprit.

L'a t'il demandé?Aurait t'il pu demander?

-On ne demande pas ces choses là.

On ne demande pas à quelqu'un de mourrir pour nous.

-Je sais.

Sa réponse ne signifit rien.Mais je vois dans ses yeux vert que l'histoire est bien plus longue.Complexe.

Trop pénible à raconter maintenant.

Je sens mes larmes couler.Je ne pourrais dire combien.Je suis transpercée par le désespoir,l'incompréhension,le mal.Je suis presque à bout de mon sang.Mon besoin de savoir est la seule solidité de mon corps,sans quoi je m'effronderais pour ne plus me relever jamais,toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté?

J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui parle.Je ne suis pas moi,moi aussi.Ce n'est pas ma bouche mes lèvres,ma langue.Mais je trouve la question tout de même pertinente.

-Le désir.

Un réponse vague.Une réponse qui se veut vague.

-D'être lui?

Il a un petit sourire.Un petit sourire triste qui ne lui apartiens pas.Je revois passé dans ses yeux les souvenirs,les espérances,les envies les plus insoupçonnées.

-Surtout d'avoir une vie.

Il fait une pause.Il a ensuite comme un rire.Mais ce n'est pas un rire.C'est trop amer.C'est comme...rien du tout.

-Mais j'ai appris que la vie n'existe pas.

La vie peut être tellement difficile.Pour n'importe qui.N'importe qui.Mais la déception de l'existence,c'est bien peu important.Je veux comprendre.

-Pourquoi t'apelles tu?Pourquoi l'appelles-tu?

Les morts peuvent t'ils émergés de la terre?Je ne sais plus.Lui il regarde au loin.

-Je suis vide.Hermione je suis vide.

Sa voix est atone.C'est une constatation.C'est une constatation pure et dure.

Son regard reviens soudain vers moi,et j'y vois l'étincelle hystérique d'une nouvelle idée.

-À moins que son corps ne soit vide?Son corps est t'il vide?Ouvre-le!Est ce que son corps est vide?

Il est fou.Je ne sais pas si il est vide.Mais je n'ai plus le goût de l'éventrer à présent.En fait j'en aurais jamais été capable.Je pose ma main froide qui se veut rassurante sur sa joue.

-Non il n'est pas vide.

C'est toi.C'est toi qui est vide.Il se calme.Il doit penser à sa digestion.Il doit bien avoir des entrailles si il digère.Alors il doit se dire que le corps ne peut pas être vide.Oui.Que C'est impossible.Mais parfois,j'imagine,ça doit être plus simple de croire que c'est le corps que l'âme.

-Je sais.Je suis vide.

Je suis rien.Je suis rien dans le corps d'Harry Potter.

Il est à terre.Je me penche et je le serre dans mes bras.Serrer est cependant un grand mot.Disons que j'appuie mes bras sur lui.

Je le regarde et je ne veux pas croire à ce qui m'a assailli un peu plus tôt.Il ne peut pas être mort.Il est sous mes bras,il respire.Les morts ne peuvent pas respiré-le peuvent t'ils?Bien sûre que non.

Encore les larmes.Elles se mélangent et l'idée de les compter ne me traverse même plus l'esprit.Je ne comprends pas.

Comment a t'il pu nous faire ça à nous?À lui?

-Pourquoi a t'il fait ça?

J'ai le visage tellement cripé que je suis persuadée que mes yeux,mon nez et ma bouche ont disparu dans un tourbillon couleur chair.Je sens soudain une main derrière ma tête,une main plus froide que la mienne,mais plus rassurante.

-Je ne suis qu'une précaution.Il n'avait pas prévu mourrir.Enfin je crois.

Oui,mais le simple fait d'avoir pris cette précaution était le signe que le risque était important.Il le savait.Il le savait.Il s'en doutait et il ne m'a rien dit.

Je pose la tête sur mon Harry.

C'est trop pénible.Il ne peut pas être mort.C'est son visage.C'est son corps.Les sanglots me secous toute entière,je ne suis pas capable de les retenir,de me contrôler.

Plus aucun contrôle.Sur rien.

-Pourquoi?

Je suis parvenue à l'articuler difficilement,et le "pourquoi" s'étire dans ma bouche et je ne suis pas capable de le lâcher.Il meurt finalement dans un sanglot,au fond de ma gorge.

Aucun contrôle.

-Parce que Harry était un vrai héros.

Ses mots son doux,polis par ses souvenirs.Il le connaît bien.Il le comprends bien.C'est vrai.Harry n'avais plus peur du danger quand il s'agissait de défendre ce qu'il aimait.

Je soupire.Je me calme.

-Qu'est qu'on va faire maintenant?

C'est une question stupide.Je sais qu'il faut faire comme si il était toujours en vie.Mais cette phrase est sorti par elle-même.

-Attendre.Attendre qu'il revienne.

Je me redresse.Je regarde son visage.A t'il perdu la raison?Suis je en train de la perdre moi aussi?

-Il ne reviendra pas.Il ne reviendra jamais.La mort ne rends personnes.Pas après si longtemps.

Le calme de ma propre voix me rassure,la logique qu'elle contient restreint ma panique de perdre la tête et de la regarder rouler,les yeux hagards.

Lui,fixe de ses yeux imposteurs le ciel noire.

-C'est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il me reste.

Sa voix est éteinte,mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Que vas tu faire?

Je répète ma question.

Je veux quelque chose de clair,de cohérent,de logique,de rationnel.Et je la poserais tant que je n'aurai pas la réponse que j'attends.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Je refuse,je refuse d'entendre ça.

-Non,non.Réponds à ma question,que vas-tu faire?

Il ferme les yeux.

-Rester debout.

La réponse que je voulais entendre.Je rappuies ma tête sur son corps,soulagée mais malheureuse.

-Il va falloir être fort.courageux.Être Harry.

Je sais qu'il sait tout ça.Il a bien joué son rôle pendant deux semaines.Il était Harry.Il était presque parfait.

Harry a bien choisi la personne qui devait jouer son rôle.En y réfléchissant,personne ne pouvait être meilleur que lui.Il a été parfait.Il est même aller à ses propres funérailles.Il a vu que sa mère y était absente.Il a lu son décès dans la "Gazette du sorcier".Il a appris que son corps avait été retrouvé au ministère.Qu'il avait fait avorté la plus grande attaque contre le ministère de la magie.Il a fait tout ça comme si ce n'était pas lui.Il a réagit comme Harry,du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de mes recommendations, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui rappeler.

-Je suis faible,peureux,stupide.

Le désespoir.Le désespoir de ne pas être à la hauteur.Et quelle hauteur!Plus haut que se que peut signifier le mot!Une tâche faramineuse.Dans sa voix borde la peur d'échouer.

-Je suis Draco Malefoy.Pas Harry Potter.

Une autre vérité cruelle à entendre.

De la bouche même d'Harry,j'ai l'impression que ça me trou la peau.Car ça ne peut pas être vrai.C'est impossible.

-Mais il va falloir que tu essaies.

Le rappel de sa tâche.Mon coté logique semble toujours au poste,rempli bien son devoir.

-J'essairai.

Le peu qu'il lui en reste lui fait articuler ses mots.

Mais ce n'est pas assez.

-Non il ne faut pas essayer.Tu es Harry.

Ma voix deviens de plus en plus aigü,mais je n'arrive pas à la calmer.Je continues à parler.De plus en plus hystérique,de plus en plus summergée.

-Draco Malefoy est mort glorieusement.Sa vie est achevé.Celle de Harry Potter reste à écrire.Tu es Harry.Tu es Harry.Harry.

Je me remets à pleurer,et Harry reste coincer au fondde ma gorge.J'aurais aimé qu'il soit Harry pour moi aussi.J'aurais tant voulu que Malefoy sois vraiment mort.

Lui,reste silencieux.

Je pense à sa carcasse qui pourrit en silence dans la terre.Je pense aux vers qui mangent son corps,ce corps qui bat contre ma poitrine.

-Tu vas le dire à Weasley?

La voix du cadavre me fait sursauter,et je me souviens tout à coup de Ron.

-Non.Surtout pas à Ron.

Ce serait comme tuer Harry à nouveau.

Le silence reviens.Plat et dur.

Peu à peu je reprends le control de moi-même.La tristesse ce sera pour plus tard.Il faut que je règle certaine choses.Il le faut.

-En as-tu suffisament?Des cheveux?

Car il lui en faudrait des paquets.Des milliers de cheveux.Une rivière de cheveux.

Peut-être un peu moins.

-Harry avait bien préparé son coup.

Oui bien sûre.Sa réponse m'apaisse.

M'apaisse et me fais mal.

-Et Dumbledore?

Le sait t'il?Le sait t'il seulement?

-Dumbledore sait toujours tout.

J'ai l'impression qu'un poids énorme se déleste de mes épaules.C'est vrai;Dumbledore sait toujours tout.

Je me sens fatiguée à présent,et j'aimerais m'endormir,m'endormir et me réveiller pour de bon.

Mais une dernière question,une dernière question m'empêche de sombrer totalement dans l'inertie.

-Et la prophétie?

Seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort.Si Harry est mort,est ce devenu impossible?Je le sens qui me serre un peu plus fort et il me réponds,dans un murmure,la seule phrase qui peut lui donner l'espoir même d'esperer.

-Harry ne croyait pas aux prophéties.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
